Quejas del Arrogante Habitante de las Mazmorras IV
by MinervadeRomanus
Summary: Vuelvo a Hogwarts por un año mas, Dumbledore esta tan chiflado como siempre y todabía tengo que enseñar pociones a estudiantes mocosos. La cuarta entrega del diario de su profesor favorito, Severus Snape.  Traducción del fic de The morrigan three
1. Cap 1

**Las Quejas del Arrogante Habitante de las Mazmorras IV**

Nota:

Esta es la traducción autorizada del fanfic de "The morrigan three" llamado "The Moanings of an Overgrown Dungeon Dweller Four": .net/s/4275080/1/The_Moanings_of_an_Overgrown_Dungeon_Dweller_Four

Anteriormente "Snape White" hizo un excelente trabajo traduciendo las tres primeras partes del fic, en su página las pueden encontrar: .net/u/841263/snape_white

**Capitulo 1: Predicciones, Quidditch y tazas de té**

**Las palabras no pueden describir… **

.. Cuan enojado estoy en este preciso momento. Ni siquiera me atrevo a escribirlo sin romper la pluma de ira. Voy a ir a tomar algo de beber, luego volveré y lo explicare.

**¡No!**

Aún estoy molesto, y ahora también un poco borracho. Bueno, después de la salida muy embarazosa del chico lobo (muy embarazosa para él, sumamente entretenida para mi), Dumbledore anuncia nuestro nuevo profesor DADA, yo por su puesto, me puse frente a él por ello. No puedo ser peor que los últimos tres profesores. El primero fue un chiflado, el segundo fue un idiota y el tercero fue un hombre lobo. Aceptaré que Lockhart pudo haber engañado a Dumbledore pero los otros dos errores son inexcusables. Quirrel tenía una iguana de mascota por el amor de Dios, nada grita más lunático que un insano interés en animales lentos.

De todas formas, me dieron un tiempo para llegar a la entrevista así que tengo todo preparado para deslumbrar a Dumbledore con mis características no-lunáticas y sin-pelo-largo-y-con-colmillos-brotando y nosotros… prepárate… tomamos té por dos horas. Ninguna pregunta sobre DADA paso por sus labios. Hablamos sobre el clima, las vacaciones, los otros profesores, el ministerio e incluso del Calamar Gigante, pero fastidió todo lo que en realidad teníamos que hablar! Y lo más sorprendente es que no me di cuenta de lo que había sucedido en realidad hasta que estaba en el pasillo a medio camino de vuelta a las mazmorras. El odio no es una palabra lo suficientemente fuerte para describir mis sentimientos hacia ese hombre. Detesto cada loca fibra de su ser. Aborrezco especialmente cada fibra de su moralidad. Aborrezco el mismo piso sobre el que camina. Lo que probablemente nos lleva a una pregunta, ¿Porqué sigo aquí? Libre alojamiento, comida gratis y un salario. Ahí esta.

**Por Dios**

Todo el profeta esta hablando sobre la Copa Mundial de Quidditch. Realmente no consigo el punto de todo esto, un montón de idiotas sosteniéndose en palos voladores. Hay cosas más importantes en las que perder mi tiempo que mirar eso. Irlanda v/s Bulgaria, al parecer promete ser "el partido mas emocionante desde que Polonia se reunió con España en el partido de 1853, que duró cuatro días y tres personas murieron en el transcurso del mismo". Puedo pensar en por lo menos diez cosas mas emocionantes que la Copa Mundial de Quidditch, incluyendo el agonizar sobre todas mis túnicas negras y limpiar las uñas de mis pies. Prefiero pasar una noche con McGonagall que sentarme al medio de masas sin lavar, gritando a idiotas voladores que se golpean pelotas unos a otros.

**¡Que sorpresa!**

Le pregunté a Dumbledore acerca de la posición DADA y él "se negó a responder sobre motivos que desconocía". Tal vez si tengo problemas con las drogas y el trago el me dará el trabajo, o quizás si me convierto en un vampiro que consume mucha sangre. Con Dumbledore no creo que la seguridad de los estudiantes y los profesores se tome en consideración, si va a añadir un poco de peligrosa expectación al año, entonces esta permitido.

**Bien, eso es inquietante**

Estaba feliz acechando a lo largo de mi camino en el pasillo superior, y de repente Trelawney salta desde detrás de una armadura cubierta de pies a cabeza por un vaporoso vestido y símbolos ocultos, me apunta con su dedo y grita:

"¡Cuidaaaaaaaaaaaaado! Severus Snape, ¡He visto en el futuro cosas terribles! ¡Tu espantosa muerte!"

Mi total falta de reacción la descolocó un poco y el dedo y lo vaporoso de redujeron, evidentemente decidió que su susurrante voz me arrastraría más hacia afuera que su retumbante voz.

"Estaba mirando en mi bola de cristal y vi, oh Severus! No puedo repetir lo que he visto!

"¿Tu miras la bola?" Que puedo decir, me divierto siendo pueril e infantil.

"¡Si! ¡Veo la bola de cristal – tengo que ir y decirle a Albus!"

Y con eso se fue hacia la oficina de Dumbledore a relatar mi espantosa e inminente muerte, probablemente esperando obtener un poco mas de reacción de él. Espero que McGonagall vuelva; estará dividida entre su odio hacia mi y su aversión extrema hacia Trelawney. A veces siento una leve simpatía hacia Trelawney. Se pasa todo el día sola en esa habitación llena de humo mirando dentro de bolas y tazas de té. No es de extrañar que ladre.

**Sigue y sigue y sigue…**

Copa Mundial de Quidditch esto, Copa Mundial de Quidditch eso. ¡A nadie le importa! Nada emocionante pasa con esas cosas y tres días después nadie recuerda que equipos estaban jugando y mucho menos el resultado final. "Victor Krum es el único que tiene los ojos de cada fan firmemente puestos encima" Bien esos "fans" necesitan conseguir vidas. Y novias.

**Hmmm**

Tuve una profunda y significativa conversación con Dumbledore concerniente a los locos desvaríos de Tralawney. Llegamos a la determinación de que a) Trelawney finalmente se ha inclinado al borde, b) mi muerte es muy probable y finalmente C) es todo culpa de Dumbledore. Okay, añadí la última, pero sigue siendo cierto. Dumbledore parecía muy feliz discutiendo mi muerte, aparentemente a manos de aquellos que he traicionado o algo similar.

"La muerte es adecuada para un traidor" creo que fueron las palabras EXACTAS de Sybill. Pero no te PREOCUPES Severus, la mente de una psíquica es una cosa muy frágil".

Sip, eso y los elfos domésticos han informado ver opio ardiendo en sus habitaciones.


	2. Cap 2

**Capí****tulo 2: Despertares violentos, cafeína y argumentos**

**Dios mío**

Esto no es bueno. En serio no es bueno. La Copa Mundial de Quidditch tuvo lugar ayer por la noche y hubo algunos incidentes menores concernientes a Muggles y Magos. Ocurrieron estos incidentes menores incluyendo a personas vestidas como Mortífagos arrojando a Muggles mal vestidos alrededor. Dumbledore apareció en mi puerta alrededor de las dos de la mañana pareciendo un poco molesto al ser despertado muy temprano por una diatriba de lechuzas de diferentes personas y creo que estaba un poco sorprendido de encontrarme todavía en el castillo.

"¿Severus?"

"¿Si director?"

"Has OÍDO lo que OCURRIÓ en la Copa Mundial?" Aún no entiendo porque enfatiza palabras que no tienen importancia.

"No director"

"Ahh" Es todo lo que tengo. Ninguna explicación, ni perlas de sabiduría, ni siquiera "perdón por perturbarte a estas impías horas para hacerte estupidas preguntas y ni siquiera darte una excusa razonable".

"¿Qué esta pasando?"

"Bien Severus, PARECE que algunos SEGUIDORES de Voldemort se han EMBRIAGADO ligeramente durante las CELEBRACIONES". Oh, mierda. Eso no sonó bien. Aunque la idea de Lord V borracho me hace reír. En voz muy baja, por supuesto.

"Oh"

"DE HECHO Severus. Tu presencia aquí SUGIERE que esa noche no fue PLANEADA, sin embargo le INFORMARÉ a Fudge en el momento oportuno" "Es una maravilla que todo el mundo en el Mundo Mágico no sepan que trabajo para ambos lados. Dumbledore es muy viejo y por defecto muy sabio, pero no es un sangriento oráculo que todo lo ve.

"Director. ¿Qué ha ocurrido realmente?"

"¿Perdón? Oh, no MUCHO. La Marca Tenebrosa" ¿No mucho? ¿No mucho? La Marca tenebrosa era el símbolo que todos temían, tal ves incluso mas de lo que temían al mismo Lord V! Pero si digo algo, Dumbledore comenzará con todo su discurso sobre temer a la persona, no el nombre o el símbolo. Estúpido hombre viejo que no tiene idea de que esta hablando.

"¿Desea que haga alguna cosa Director?"

"No SEVERUS, SOSPECHO que todo de resolverá con bastante rapidez POR SI MISMO. Te mantendré a TI informado". Wow eso es tranquilizador Dumbledore, ni siquiera puedo recordar que día es la mayor parte del tiempo, no me importa que me recuerdes para mantenerme al día con los acontecimientos.

**No puedo dormir**

Estúpido Dumbledore, despertándome a estúpidas horas para básicamente tener una charla. Y ahora no puedo dormir, no es que duerma mucho de todas formas pero usualmente obtengo por lo menos tres horas. También puedo escuchar al calamar cantando, suena como un elfo doméstico que se ahogo por un largo periodo de tiempo. Tendré que levantarme, es completamente inútil solo estar aquí.

**Estado de ánimo es igual a nervioso**

He estado aquí sentado alrededor de cuatro horas y he tomado alrededor de seis tazas de café, dos tazas de té, una taza de té de jazmín de Dumbledore (que a propósito era repugnante), cuatro chocolates digestivos, diez bourbons (N.T. galletas de chocolate), un paquete rancio de Cheddars mini (N.T. galletas saladas) y media barra de Mars (N.T. chocolate). Creo que no he comido/bebido tanta azúcar y cafeína de una sola vez desde que tenia dieciséis, no me puedo quedar quieto y ahora los otros profesores están empezando a aparecer, por suerte pocos están de vacaciones. McGonagall fue de esquí a los Alpes a principios del verano y yo me tuve que sentar ante un show de diapositivas de sus fotos de verano que la mostraban avanzando poco a poco a través de las montañas con varios gorros escoceses, pareciendo miserable. Tal vez si me siento, realmente quiero que no se den cuenta, si es que soy capaz de permanecer sentado.

**Severus 0, McGonagall 0, Dumbledore 500**

Oh, estoy en tantos problemas. Muchos muchos muchos problemas. Cuando la mayoría de los profesores finalmente salieron de sus hoyos hubo un poco de confusión como cuando todas las galletas desaparecieron. Inmediatamente culpé a Peeves y todos los profesores estuvieron de acuerdo, hasta que McGonagall le pregunto a Peeves que quería exactamente con las galletas, viendo que no podía comerlas. Flitwick mantuvo su espalda firmemente contra la pared, creo que teme ser arrojado con bourbons mohosos por un demonio flotante. Entonces Dumbledore convocó una reunión sobre el Torneo de los Tres Magos y yo exprese a viva voz mis opiniones sobre Karkaroff, incluyendo el llamarlo pomposo, cretino que apuñala por la espalda que tiene un insano gusto por los escregutos de cola explosiva. Por cierto, todo es cierto, pero Dumbledore no apreció mis "burlones y sarcásticos comentarios" como los describió McGonagall. Le informé que podía expresar mis burlones y sarcásticos comentarios cuando y donde quisiera y si a ella no le gustaban podía dar un gran salto de la torre de astronomía. Muchas otras cosas fueron dichas, objetos y nombres fueron lanzados alrededor. Estoy particularmente orgulloso de "un gran montón de excremento de murciélago en un vendaje escocés" a lo que ella respondió con "merodeador, con dos caras, hijo de un calamar constipado" lo que en realidad es bastante imaginativo. Dumbledore trató de detenernos diciendo cosas estúpidas y sensibles como "tranquilícense" y "resuelvan esto diplomáticamente", lo que no funcionó y terminó al decirle que mantuviera su torcida y arrugada nariz fuera de nuestros asuntos. Él gritó "¡Niños!" y entonces ambos nos callamos. Tenemos que ir a verlo a su oficina en una hora. No espero esto, he escuchado sobre algunos de sus métodos relacionados con pedir disculpas y lo que eso involucra. Pero tengo una excusa: tenía alta la cafeína. McGonagall es solo una chiflada.

**Esto pudo haber sido peor**

Puntos de Dumbledore:

a) Nuestro comportamiento fue totalmente inaceptable

b) Lo mostramos frente a los miembros del personal

c) Parte de nuestro lenguaje fue muy indecente

d) Estamos entre los profesores que prestan un servicio al colegio y por lo tanto debemos comportarnos apropiadamente

e) Cómo podemos tratar de enseñar a los niños acerca de la igualdad cuando nosotros mismos no la podemos demostrar

f) El argumento en si mismo fue muy infantil e innecesario

g) Severus debería mantener sus opiniones para si mismo en el futuro

h) Al igual que debería McGonagall

i) Pero Dumbledore se puede expresar tanto como quiera

j) Los comentarios sobre la nariz de Dumbledore no son apreciados

K) A Dumbledore no le gusta lo que se le dijo sobre mantener su nariz afuera

A lo que respondí:

a) Ella empezó

b) No me importa

c) Pero también es muy imaginativa

d) Eso es deprimente

e) No enseño igualdad, enseño la sobrevivencia del más apto

f) Pero ella empezó

g) Pero no voy a

h) Pero ella definitivamente no va a

i) Que probablemente no debería, pero lo hace de todos modos

j) Pero a veces es necesario y siempre sumamente divertido

K) Porque es un viejo imbécil y entrometido

Se nos ha dicho que solo nos mantengamos alejados del camino del otro y que nos reportemos con él todas las semanas en un momento determinado para "analizar nuestra relación". Le dije que no era mi culpa; fue porque he estado bebiendo café dese las cuatro de la mañana porque él me despierta a horas ridículas.

"Ahhh si Severus. PERO todos necesitamos ocasionalmente ser DESPERTADOS por EXTRAÑOS en la noche ¿No? Si, creo que esa fue oficialmente la cosa mas espeluznante que Dumbledore a dicho nunca, y con suerte alguna ves dicho, a mi. Sin embargo, ha hecho que me preocupe sobre algunas de sus actividades nocturnas.


	3. Cap 3

**Capítulo ****3: Mas argumentos y disculpas**

**Esto es estúpido**

Estoy sentado en la oficina de Dumbledore escuchando a McGonagall hablar sobre su semana. Esta es la mujer mas aburrida del mundo dando una cuenta golpe-a-golpe sobre sus actividades diarias. Dumbledore decidió que para mejorar nuestra relación deberíamos interesarnos mas en el otro y mediante esto deberíamos ser capaces de encontrar algún punto neutral (Dios lo quiera) y algo en común. De hecho ella esta tan inmersa contando su historia que no se ha dado cuenta de que estoy aquí, escribiendo, comenzare a afilar mi lápiz y veré si capta la indirecta. Dumbledore también esta aquí, para estar seguro de que no terminaremos matando al otro, y parece genuinamente interesado en lo que McGonagall a estado haciendo. Uups, creo que se dieron cuenta de que no estoy escuchando…

**Lo cierto fue**

En efecto él se dio cuenta, contemplándome sobre sus lentes y haciéndole un gesto a McGonagall con un muy amenazante mirada de "escúchala o de otro modo". Lo más destacado de la semana de McGonagall parece haber sido su reunión con Madam Rosmerta para tomar una copa. Wow.

"Gracias a TI Minerva. Severus, ¿TE gustaría CONTARNOS sobre tu SEMANA?" Me pregunté, solo por un segundo ¿qué pasaría si digo que no?, pero Dumbledore me dio tal mirada de indiferencia que decidí no molestarlo más.

"Bueno, el lunes mezclé algunas pociones, el martes limpié mis depósitos, el miércoles fui al bosque a recoger algunos ingredientes, el jueves me pase la mayor parte del día en la biblioteca, el viernes tuve una discusión con Peeves, el sábado escribí algunos planes de lecciones para el año que viene, el domingo fui a Cabeza de Puerco a encontrarme con algunos asociados y hoy me saqué a rastras de mi cama para venir aquí".

Bien, McGonagall no parece impresionada. Tampoco Dumbledore. Bueno.

"¿Eso es TODO Severus? ¿Nada más que AÑADIR?"

"No realmente" Oh, cuanto amo ser poco manejable. Dumbledore solo se ve un poco exasperado.

"Minerva, gracias POR venir" McGonagall me dio una de sus sonrisas bobas y salió, como si fuera una compañera de estudios que me había metido en problemas. "Severus" Dios mío, nunca es bueno cuando Dumbledore solo dice tu primer nombre y espera una respuesta.

"Director" Esa fue una buena respuesta. Neutral. No dar nada de distancia.

"Tengo La SENSACIÓN de que NO deseas ESTAR aquí" Hombre viejo de altas puntuaciones, no eres tan despistado como te ves. "Tú y Minerva no pueden CONTINUAR de la forma en la que están SIENDO. Tenemos suficientes enemigos SIN hacer eso de AQUELLOS en los que debemos CONFIAR" He tenido suficiente de esto, soy culpable por todo.

"¿Qué quiere que diga? Describe tu semana Severus. Bien, el Lunes me pase el día intentando localizar a los Mortífagos que arruinaron la Copa Mundial, el Martes me reuní con los Mortífagos que dije y tuve una agradable charla con ellos, el Miércoles trate de reparar algunos daños causados por la Copa Mundial, el Jueves mezclé algunas pociones peligrosas que espero nunca tengan que ser usadas, el Viernes tuve una discusión con Peeves que terminó muy desagradable para él, el Sábado escribí cartas a algunos de mis contactos la mayor parte del día, uno de ellos murió en sospechosas circunstancias, y el Domingo fui a jugar póker con algunas personas muy desagradables. ¿Eso es lo debería haber dicho Albus?"

Nos sentamos en silencio por un buen rato luego de eso, se que Dumbledore estaba esperando que dijera algo más, incluso disculparme, pero me negué a decir nada antes que él.

"Lo siento Severus. A veces espero DEMASIADO de TI" Bueno, indudablemente no esperada una disculpa de él. No creo que me guste verlo disculparse. Lo hace parecer un poco menos loco y ligeramente más sano.

"La próxima semana trataré de embellecer un poco mas mis mentiras" Ese es mi concepto de pedir disculpas. Me dio un guiño y me fui rápidamente. No puedo dejar de estremecerme cada ves que pienso en ello, Dumbledore se disculpo! Sin embargo, estoy sorprendido de que no haya preguntado sobre este libro.

**Ooookay**

Dumbledore esta actuando muy extrañamente, bajó a las mazmorras esta tarde y me preguntó si me gustaría unírmele en un "paseo por los terrenos". Yo, queriendo deshacerme de escribir planes para lecciones, acepte y entonces nos pusimos de acuerdo. Ahora, cuando Dumbledore dijo "los terrenos" nunca me di cuenta que quería decir la totalidad de ellos, fuimos alrededor del lago, a lo largo del bosque, bajamos cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, mis pies me están matando totalmente. El punto de todo este vagabundeo fue que Dumbledore podía entrometerse en mi vida sin parecer entrometido. Estábamos a la mitad del bosque antes de que finalmente me diera cuenta que lo que quería y le aseguré que no necesitada ser atendido de ninguna manera, tipo o forma. No parecía convencido pero se trasladó a temas mas triviales como el torneo de los Tres Magos y entonces, le sugerí que llamara a otros profesores para reunirse. Sus ojos brillaron luego de que dijera eso, es muy extraño estar en la oscuridad del bosque con Dumbledore iluminado completamente como un árbol de navidad. Muy Bizarro.

**Otra reunión, mas tarde…**

Hemos decidido que ninguna persona menor de 17 años tiene permitido entrar, lo que significa que Potter tendrá que dejar por una vez que otro tenga la gloria. Él encontrará otro modo de entrar, se que lo hará. Mantuve mi boca cerrada en toda la reunión, solo dije algo concreto cuando Dumbledore pregunto específicamente hacia mi. McGonagall se veía muy sombría; sin duda molesta con que Dumbledore no me haya dado ninguna reprimenda. De todas formas, en el transcurso de la reunión descubrimos que a nadie le gusta realmente Karkaroff, Poppy no quiere en absoluto el Torneo, a Flitwick no le importa de todas formas, Hagrid esta emocionado con conocer a Madame Maxime y Dumbledore esta muy emocionado con todo en general.

**Se acabaron las vacaciones**

Todos los horribles bebes estarán de vuelta esta tarde, sin duda para causar mas destrucción y dolor en mi. Hubo un poco de pánico en la cocina porque Pevees decidió tener un poco de diversión con los Elfos Domésticos. Fue una carnicería. Elfos Domésticos corriendo por todas partes, las cocinas cubiertas de comida, McGonagall chillando a Pevees. Finalmente enviaron al Barón Sanguinario quien hizo salir a Pevees de las cocinas, pero realmente ninguno de nosotros tiene el valor para pedirle algo al Barón. Dumbledore le agradeció al Barón y se quedo a mi lado hasta que los Elfos Domésticos comenzaron a limpiar.

"Severus, porque TU no INTERVENISTE? Puedes CONTROLAR a Pevees mejor que la mayoría de los PROFESORES"

"Tengo que conseguir mi entretenimiento de alguna manera" Me sonrió, pero me di cuenta de que no hizo ningún movimiento para ayudar a los Elfos Domésticos a limpiar.

**Ah!**

¿Como voy a ser capaz de mantener mis víveres completamente equipados para los estudiantes si no puedo llegar ni siquiera a la mitad de los lugares donde venden los ingredientes? Los magos los están arrasando a la mitad del siglo 21, la mayoría de ellos tienen tiendas online y siempre responden con lechuzas. ¿Por qué no podemos tener electricidad? Quiero decir, ni siquiera puedo revisar mis mails sin tener que ir al callejón Diagon. ¿Dumbledore nunca ha escuchado sobre un computador? ¿O el maldito Facebook?

**Hora de comer**

Son las siete de la tarde, supongo que debería ir y tomar mi asiento en el Gran Salón, me pregunto si los Elfos Domésticos lograron recuperarse de la agitación de la mañana.

Vi a Peeves escondido en el Salón cuando entre a través de un montón de bombas de agua suspendidas en la entrada principal. Iba a decirle que se largara e hiciera algo mas constructivo que molestar a la gente, pero el pensamiento de Potter recibiendo una bomba de agua en la cara me hizo reconsiderarlo. Incluso si Potter no obtiene un golpe, el ver a los estudiantes pareciendo ratas ahogadas es suficiente para hacerme sonreír.


	4. Cap 4

**Capítulo 4: Fiesta de Bienvenida**

**Oh mira…**

Aquí viene Potter, y se ve como el mismo mocoso y cabezota que era el año pasado, pareciera que otro verano con sus encantadores familiares no ha logrado reprimir su propia importancia. ¡Me esta mirando! Sólo he estado sentado aquí durante dos brillantes minutos y ya estoy dando, por cierto absolutamente mediocres, maldiciones a través de cientos de tazas de jugo de calabaza. En momentos como estos, cuando veo a todos los estudiantes volviendo a sus asientos, a todos los primeros años de pie en la puerta mirando nerviosos y llenos de temor, y a Dumbledore mirando a todos los antiguos, que se dan por enterado en el frente, me pregunto porque me molesto con este lugar. El sombrero seleccionador esta apunto de comenzar, vamos a ver la basura y calumnias que escupe este año.

La sabandija de Slytherin, desde los pantanos. Oh si, tenemos al intrépido Gryffindor, la justa Ravenclaw, la dulce Hufflepuff y la sabandija de Slytherin- ¿Dónde esta lo justo en esto? El sexy Slytherin tenia un anillo mucho mejor.

Y el Slytherin hambriento de poder. Lo dice como si fuera algo malo. Uno de estos días voy a robar el sombrero y lo dejare en la sala común de Slytherin. Pronto va a experimentar lo que los bastardos de Slytherin hacen con las piezas de ropa. Y ahora que esta callado, podemos seguir adelante con la selección y tener finalmente algo de comida! Dios estoy hambriento.

"Ackerley, Stewart." Los ojos están muy separados, Ravenclaw. ¡Correcto!

"Baddock, Malcolm" Buena cara para burlarse de otros. Slytherin. ¡Correcto!

"Branstone, Eleanor" Mirada muy nerviosa. Hufflepuff. ¡Correcto de nuevo!

"Cauldwell, Owen" Se mojó a si mismo ante la primera señal de un Slytherin. Hufflepuff. Correcto de nuevo.

"Creevey, Dennis" Vamos, ponlo en Slytherin. Nah, Gryffindor por su puesto. Estoy aburrido de esto y de McGonagall solo suba hasta "C". Weasley quejándose de ser un estúpido niño hambriento, no tiene que sentarte el próximo año cerca de McGonagall por toda la fiesta. Asumiendo, por supuesto, que actualmente tenemos una fiesta y que los de la Casa de los Elfos no están corriendo alrededor mientras agitan sus brazos y gritan sobre Peeves.

**Ja**

Ojoloco solo ha estado vagando, elegantemente tarde pero no elegantemente vestido. Tenía el aspecto de un vagabundo cuyo perro acaba de morir. Es un mutilado y canoso vejete chiflado. Y antes de comentar, no. Él no me gusta. Ahora entiendo que he sido cauteloso, desconfiado y receloso de todos porque me gusta ser así, pero él lo lleva a un nivel completamente nuevo. Lo toma tan enserio que se vuelve divertido. Así que todos los estudiantes parecen malditamente asustados de él, pero no de una manera graciosa, si no de la manera en que no serian capaces de permanecer en la misma habitación sin volverse enfermos.

**Bien**

Eso fue emocionante. Dumbledore le dijo a todos que el Torneo de los Tres Magos tendrá lugar aquí y todos, aparte de Potter porque es una mierda y no sabe lo que en realidad es, estaban muy emocionados hasta el momento en que Dumbledore habló sobre la restricción de edad. Oh, deberías haber visto la cara de algunos estudiantes! No tenía precio. Y solo puedo decir gracias a todos los dioses en el cielo y el infierno por la restricción de edad, no hay posibilidad de que Potter pueda ganar el Torneo y afortunadamente Slytherin ganará por lo que podré presumir al respecto con McGonagall por los próximos cincuenta años. Entonces, el inicio de otro año promete estar lleno de gritos, maldiciones y engaños. Que divertido.

**Primera Lección**

Me encanta tener mi primera lección del nuevo año con los primeros años, todos se sientan allí pareciendo pequeños y asustados detrás de los bancos de disección y siempre me aseguro de estar un poco atrasado, así puedo abrir de golpe la puerta y andar majestuosamente por el salón de clases con mi silbante capa. Lamentablemente mi entrada se estropeó algo con la aparición de McGonagall delante de mí apurándose para salir por la puerta. Creo que probablemente terminaré buscando a un estúpido. Apuesto a que McGonagall lo hizo a propósito; ella sabe cuan importantes son las primeras impresiones para mi. De todas formas, hice el discurso habitual sobre la gloria de la fabricación de brebajes y detener la muerte, siempre me pregunto si se esta poniendo un poco redundante pero cuando veo las miradas de asombro en sus pequeñas caritas se que todavía lo tengo.

**Tipo monstruoso…**

Ojoloco ha estado rondando los pasillos toda la maldita noche y realmente comienza a molestarme, no importa cuantas veces fisgonees afuera de mi puerta no vas a atraparme aquí tomando una taza de te con ya-sabes-quién. Y no es una persona exitosa en el espionaje silencioso; su pata de palo es un poco reveladora. Fui y le chillé un poco a Dumbledore luego de la cuarta ves que él golpeó el piso y solo me sonrío y golpeo con sus dedos al lado de la taza de té que estaba sosteniendo. No dijo una palabra, solo se quedó ahí sonriendo hasta que me fui. Voy a intentar que la próxima vez McGonagall comience a quejarse de mi, solo para estar ahí con la cara en blanco hasta que se vaya lejos.


	5. Cap 5

**Capítulo 5: Moody y sus quejas**

**No hay nada que hacer**

Cada vez que paso fuera de mis cámaras Ojoloco aparece como por arte de magia y mira cada uno de mis movimientos hasta que regreso a las mazmorras. Realmente no se que espera lograr al hacer esto, pero supongo que cualquier cosa hace flotar su barco. Admitiré que tuve un pequeño grado de satisfacción al ir a la sala de profesores, hacerme una taza de café, mirar un rato por la ventana, luego merodear junto a un retrato bastante subido de tono de dos hombres en el cuarto piso antes de regresar a mi habitación. Me encantaría saber que información ha obtenido Ojoloco de este viaje.

**Maldito patán**

Nunca adivinarías que enseña ese gorila en su primera lección de Criaturas Mágicas. Escregutos de cola explosiva. Las cosas mas feas, inútiles y potencialmente peligrosas. Oh, ahora veo porque lo escogieron, un buen caso de simetría. De todas formas, Malfoy se pasó toda la cena quejándose sobre como su dedo fue quemado, le dije que fuera donde Poppy o acallara sus quejas. No puedo estar con personas que se quejan y no hacen nada completamente estúpido al respecto.

**Ese bastardo, apestoso y viejo cojo**

Ojoloco, el vagabundo fosilizado, ¡tubo la audacia de intentar disciplinar a Malfoy! Y fue de la manera menos ortodoxa. Malfoy estaba, comprensiblemente, intimidando a Weasley sobre las apariciones de su padre en el diario El Profeta cuando Ojoloco decidió transformarlo en un hurón y hacerlo rebotar fuera de las murallas del castillo. Aparentemente McGonagall intervino antes de que algún daño real fuera hecho pero Malfoy sigue afirmando tener algunas impresionantes contusiones. A pesar de ese flagrante desprecio por las reglas escolares, agrediendo a un alumno que generalmente es un dolor en el culo, Dumbledore ni siquiera le dijo algo, ¡y nunca pensó en suspenderlo! Moody fue marchando hasta los calabozos llevando consigo a Malfoy y ¡me dijo que lo disciplinara más!, no creo que Moddy sepa que la absoluta idea de los Slytherins es intimidar, despreciar y ser arrogantes como una forma de ir por la vida. Ese es el camino de los Slytherins. Comenzaré a disciplinar a Malfoy cuando Dumbledore me permita probar pociones peligrosas en los estudiantes.

**Esto es malditamente ridículo**

Creo que Moody a estado envenenando a Dumbledore sobre mí, he sido interrogado sobre todas esas estúpidas preguntas sobre Karkaroff y Durmstrang, como si yo fuera a admitir derepente que "si, es una escuela terriblemente mala con un Mortífago como director, que es prácticamente seguro que haga trampas en algún momento de las pruebas". ¿Qué crees que soy?, ¿estúpido?, soy el jefe de Slytherin por el amor de Dios, ¡mentir es mi naturaleza!

**Idiota torpe**

Acabo de tener la desgracia de tener una clase de pociones con los cuartos años de Gryffindor, y Longbottom decidió fundir su caldero. Ahora es la sexta vez que ha logrado esto y todavía me desconcierta, Sprout sigue y sigue con lo maravilloso que él es en Herbología, mientras yo cuento las historias de su inmensa estupidez en pociones. Generalmente gano la batalla de "¿Cuán estúpido es Longbottom?" mediante la producción de todos sus calderos, consiguiendo que los otros profesores adivinen que poción estábamos intentando ese día. Saqué mi molestia con Moody en Longbottom, decidí darle una detención destripando sapos que le enseñaría a tener mas cuidado con su caldero. Fue una gran satisfacción, debo decir.

**¡Esto es injusto!**

¡Moody ha estado enseñando Maldiciones Imperdonables en sus clases! Teniendo arañas, realizando las maldiciones en ellas y luego ¡enseñándole a los estudiantes todo sobre eso! Y lo peor, lo más insultante de todo esto es que Dumbledore ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de parecer sorprendido. Si tiene el más mínimo soplo de que estoy enseñado cualquier cosa incluso medianamente dudosa en mis clases él baja a las mazmorras como un disparo para chillar un poco sobre las reglas de la escuela y así sucesivamente. ¿Qué consigue Moody? Ser ignorado, eso es lo que Moody consigue. Es condenadamente ridículo.

**Urgh**

Fui de nuevo a ver a Dumbledore y me di cuenta a la mitad ¡cuan quejumbroso sonaba! Fue tan patético, fue vergonzoso. "Comenzó con: Moody es significativo para mi, Moody hirió mis sentimientos, porque siempre estoy en problemas" Dios mío. Me alegro de haberme dado cuenta cuando lo hice y conseguí callarme a mi mismo. Nos sentamos en silencio durante unos cinco minutos, Dumbledore se comió un cubo de cola y finalmente me pregunto si me sentía mejor. Me fui antes de salir algo dañado. Te juro que me trata como un niño porque le da un poco de energía.

**Nota de la traductora**

Radioactive Shev, montaneriana, leyva1130, yoshiluvsHxM, toaneo07, lady pollux, AleXx: Muchas gracias por leer y dejar sus adorables comentarios, me animan a seguir con la traducción ^^


	6. Cap 6

**Capítulo 6: Quejas y Copas**

**Y yo pensaba que Dumbledore era dramático**

Los grupos han llegado de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Ambos tratando de dejar fuera al otro con espectaculares despliegues de imaginación y riqueza. Creo que ambos fallaron horrendamente. Karkaroff se acercó por el centro del Gran Lago, lanzando agua espumosa por todos lados, matando a la mitad de los tritones y dando al Calamar un ataque al corazón. Fue muy divertido ver a Dumbledore saludarlo porque era obvio que Karkaroff estaba muerto de miedo y Dumbledore sólo le estaba tomando el pelo. Ron Weasley casi se moja encima cuando vio a Krum, fue patético. Madame Maxime voló en carruajes tirados por caballos, nuevamente fue muy mediocre que tuvieran a caballos esqueléticos que sólo pueden ser vistos por algunas personas. No puedo esperar para ver la cara de Hagrid cuando vea a Maxime, ya que ella es una medio gigante, y será como si hubiese encontrado una preciada posesión que estuvo perdida por años. Todos ellos se acumularon dentro del Gran Salón a comer nuestra comida; parece una convención de freaks y Dumbledore es la atracción principal.

**Oh, ahora "eso" fue interesante**

Karkaroff estaba saliendo del Gran Salón, Weasley se movió para dejarle pasar y por supuesto Potter apareció para acaparar la atención. Karkaroff debe haberlo mirado como por media hora, tapando todo el jodido salón mientras echaba un buen vistazo, entonces Moody tubo que meter el remo con, "Sí, ese es Harry Potter". Bien, ¡por supuesto que se esta meando en Potter! ¿Qué lo alejó?, ¿el chisme de su frente, los estúpidos lentes o el corte de pelo estilo nido de pájaro?. De todas formas, todo realmente empezó una vez que la atención de Karkaroff estuvo lejos de Potter y se puso encima de Moody, casi se calló de la conmoción ante todo. Moody hizo algunos comentarios apropiadamente sarcásticos y Karkaroff se fue como si pareciera que acabaran de forzar un limón en su garganta. Era casi orgásmico mirarlo. Dumbledore apareció a mi lado, dijo "hhhmmmmmm" y luego dio otro sodomizante ¡hhmmmm verdad!

**Jodido Halloween**

Nunca entenderé porque alguien escoge celebrar esta estúpida fiesta. Para los muggles es una oportunidad para vestirse como algo que consideran terrorífico y mendigar dulces los unos a los otros, básicamente es solo otra excusa de los seres humanos para obtener alguna cosa por nada. Nosotros, sin embargo, "vivimos" esto cada día, sabemos que eso llamado criaturas terroríficas existe y aun estamos sujetos a tediosas frivolidades bajo la ilusión de que nos estamos divirtiendo. Y todos los años Dumbledore compra cientos de murciélagos para el castillo y cada año ellos causan estragos. Para el colmo de todo esto, por aproximadamente cuatro meses después Filch continua encontrando evidencia de ellos en el castillo porque vuelan hacia varias cosas, como armaduras o armarios para desvanecerse, y aparecen meses después en una pila de carne podrida cuando algún desprevenido estudiante tiene un traspié sobre dicha cosa. Son repugnantes y sin sentido. Tal ves Dumbledore vea algo de sí mismo en ellos. Sin embargo la fiesta de Halloween va a ser un poco mas interesante este año, vamos a averiguar quien esta en el Torneo en cada escuela, tendremos otro pequeña "charla" de Dumbledore, continuará en eso de ser justo y tratar a todos los estudiantes, el mismo blah blah blah.

"¿Estas poniendo atención Severus?" Esa es McGonagall, revolviendo las cosas, como de costumbre. Por supuesto que no estoy prestando ninguna jodida atención, Dumbledore hablando es señal para mí de dejar de escuchar.

"¿Debería?"

"¡Sí Severus! Esto es un asunto muy importante"

"Ahora mismo Minerva, estoy SEGURO de que Severus conoce la SEVERIDAD de la equidad y la igualdad. Por SUPUESTO que él la práctica dentro de sus PROPIAS clases cada DÍA". Oh, odio cuando Dumbledore es sarcástico, lo dice de una manera agradable que podría ser muy sincera. En mi propia defensa, tengo la política de la igualdad. Los odio a todos por igual. Aparte de McGonagall. Y Potter.

"Gracias Director" Aceptaré sus burlas con gracia, no soy infantil como algunos quieran hacer creer.

"Todos practicamos la justicia y la igualdad Albus, aunque pienso que la comprensión de Severus de esto, difiere de la nuestra" Ella me dio una de sus sonrisas tontas y tomó un sorbo de su té como si lo hiciera de un charco. McGonagall no puede soportar que yo y Dumbledore estemos siendo corteses el uno con el otro, la hace sentir excluida e indeseable.

"¿No había algo sobre socavar colegas en una de sus pequeñas cartas de igualdad Director?" Oh sip, ¡Severus es cool! Amo cuando gano las discusiones, me hace sentir interiormente difuso.

"Pensaba que NO si no lo MERECEN, ¿hmmm Severus?" ¡Maldito seas! ¡Maldito seas hasta el infierno! Siempre tiene la ultima maldita palabra.

De todas formas, la esencia de la reunión fue que no podemos tratar a nuestro campeón como, bien, un campeón, y a los otros campeones les gustan mentir, engañar y ser impostores que dan puñaladas por la espalda. Incluso podrían serlo.

**Oh, él está en problemas...**

Acabamos de recibir los nombres de los campeones escupidos por el cáliz de fuego; Diggory de Hufflepuff competirá por Hogwarts, Krum por Durmtrang y Delacour por Beauxbatons. Todos estamos aquí sentados, aplaudiendo y pretendiendo que nos importa quienes sean los campeones de las otras escuelas y Dumbledore se levanta para hacer su discurso de cierre cuando el cáliz comienza a gorgotear y escupir otro nombre. Te daré tres oportunidades para que adivines que nombre estaba escrito en el papel. Aquí va una pista: nada puede ocurrir en esta escuela sin que este estudiante en particular se vea envuelto. Sip, ya lo tienes. Harry maldito Potter.

Los otros jefes estaban furiosos, pensando que Dumbledore había engañado al cáliz para que Hogwarts pudiera tener otro campeón, pero Dumbledore estaba tan molesto como el resto de ellos. Todo mi yo quería destriparlo, pero en el caso de estar encima, me conformaría con simplemente ignorar el hecho de que su nombre fue elegido y solo tendría a Diggory como competidor. Al parecer hay reglas y Potter tiene que competir. Karkaroff acusó a Dumbledore por todas las cosas estúpidas, entonces yo intervine y expliqué que la Potter tenía la culpa de todo, ¡y fui efectivamente acallado por Dumbledore! Nunca más intervendré en su defensa.

Ojoloco llego cojeando y agregó su opinión a la mezcla, molestando inmensamente a Karkaroff y ambos terminaron teniendo una discusión. Karkarooff tenía un punto muy bueno sobre la idoneidad de Moody para enseñar Artes Oscuras en la escuela y creo que podría seguir esa línea argumental con Dumbledore en una fecha posterior. Me enteré que Dumbledore dejó a Ojoloco continuar mucho mas tiempo que a mí, antes de hacerlo callar, ¡y nosotros básicamente acusamos a Karkaroff de ser un mago oscuro! Dumbledore es el primero en hablar sobre el trato igualitario hacia las personas, es un favoritismo descarado.

De todas formas, lo mas y menos importante de todo esto es que Potter mantiene que él no puso su nombre en el cáliz, que esta obligado a competir y que no hay nada que nadie pueda hacer sobre eso. La única cosa buena que ha salido de todo esto, las posibilidades de que Potter muera este año acaban de pasar sobre el cien por ciento.


	7. Cap 7

Capítulo 7: Reuniones, McGonagall y Quejas

**¡Demonios!**

Karkaroff realmente esta comenzando a ponerme en mis cables, da pasos alrededor del castillo como si el maldito lugar fuera suyo, habla con Dumbledore como si estuviera intentando entender a un troll y me evita de una manera completamente sospechosa. La única cosa buena de tener su pomposa cara aquí es que Moody tiene mucho menos interés en mí, prefiriendo acechar alrededor de Karkaroff, dándole atemorizantes sonrisas y guiños. Si yo fuera Karkaroff estaría tan asustado de Moody que habría llevado mi barco hasta el infierno fuera de aquí.

**¡Maldita sea!**

Con toda la emoción vis-à-vis (n.t.: cara a cara) en el Torneo de los Tres Magos tenía la esperanza de que Dumbledore olvidara todo sobre su pequeña idea de "conseguir que McGonagall y Snape se unan" pero por desgracia no va a poder ser. Recibí una lechuza esta mañana de él preguntándome si me le unía a las once para un té y una conversación, con el que aparentemente seré ayudado. Es decir la conversación, no el té. He estado intentando pensar en cosas para decir que estuve haciendo esta semana, lo que suena a) loco, b) adictivo o c) peligroso, y ahora no tengo nada. Ahora estoy en mi habitación intentando calificar el trabajo de un tercer año pretendiendo que realmente me importan las notas que obtienen, sintiendo que los minutos se deslizan hacia mi destino.

**Eso podría haber ido mejor…**

Al parecer McGonagall no estaba de humor para pequeñas charlas ya que se pasó la semana pasada recibiendo los desaires de la mayoría de los profesores, especialmente Sprout, quien cree que ella pudo haber mantenido a los estudiantes bajo un mejor control. Dumbledore hizo algunos simpáticos sonidos y luego se entregó a mí para decir lo que yo había estado haciendo y, viendo como continuaba sin pensar en nada, me senté en silencio antes de finalmente hablar sobre las clases que impartí y el notorio trabajo que hice.

"¿NINGÚN trabajo no relacionado Severus?"

"Nada en especial Director. Con el Torneo de los Tres Magos he tenido pocos momentos para actividades mas tranquilas."

"Puro trabajo y nada de juegos hacen a Severus un chico muy aburrido." Le enseñaré a esa vieja bolsa a burlarse de mí.

"Al menos mantuve a mis estudiantes bajo control". Já, no le gustó eso. Ni un poquito.

"¡Albus! ¡No vine aquí para ser tratada de esa manera!" Escupiendo lejos como una aspiradora rota.

"Severus, ESO estaba FUERA de lugar. Esto NO es un lugar para DISCUTIR las discrepancias sobre el Sr. Potter."

"¿Cuándo las vamos a discutir Director? Ha pasado una semana y no hemos escuchado nada."

"Las REGLAS Severus. Las REGLAS establecen que Harry tiene que competir. No SÉ como su nombre llegó a estar EN el cáliz, pero PASÓ."

"¿De quién son exactamente estas reglas? ¿Quién las va a cumplir? ¿Si le decimos a Potter que se vaya lejos del castillo podría el castillo ser repentinamente emboscado desde todos lados y la Sra. Norris ayudaría en el rescate hasta que él compita?

"No seas tonto Severus"

"Tu HUMOR es, me temo, NO apreciado en este instante" En realidad estaba siento mortalmente serio con Dumbly, pero cree lo que quieras.

"Tiene razón Director. No obtendrían nada de la Sra. Norris." Dejé su oficina después de eso. O más bien, fui enviado desde su oficina avergonzado. Aparentemente hay un tiempo y un lugar para bromas y ese no era uno de esos. Aunque juro que vi a McGonagall intentando no reír, eso o ella sólo detuvo la punta de su pie en el escritorio de Dumbledore. También me han dicho que nuestras reuniones continuaran hasta que comience a tomarlos en serio o Dumbledore pierda su paciencia conmigo. Y Dumbledore no tiene mucha paciencia.

**No tienes idea de cómo me divertí con eso**

Caminando hacia la lección de los cuartos me encontré con una discusión entre Malfoy y Potter, terminaron intentando maldecir al otro y golpeando a otras personas. Goyle tenía un montón de ampollas en su cara y Granger terminó con los dientes frontales de dos pies y no pude ayudarla pero me burlé un poco. Recién había sido exiliado de la oficina de Dumbledore y estaba ansioso de desquitarme con alguien, entonces le dije a ella que no podía ver alguna diferencia. Por supuesto Potter y Weasley tuvieron una rabieta al respecto y comenzaron a gritar y chillar, entonces quité puntos a Gryffindor y les di a ambos detenciones. Estoy orgulloso de que Potter tuviera que salir cinco minutos de mi clase, no creo que fuera capaz de mirar su estúpida cara por una hora sin parar sin matarlo a él o a mi mismo.

Ahora estoy esperando ansiosamente por la cita de Dumbledore y las miradas que matan de McGonagall. Y pensar que progresamos tanto en nuestra última reunión.

**¿Cómo lo hace?**

Dumbledore me rastreó desde el minuto en el que dejé mis habitaciones esta tarde, diciendo sin embargo, que le molestaba que me desquitara con los estudiantes. Se por hechos que Granger no fue a contarle lo que le dije, entonces ¿cómo supo esas cosas?, por lo demás, ¿cómo sabía que iba a dejar mi habitación en ese específico momento? No puede haber estado sentado allí afuera esperando a que saliera, estoy seguro de que tiene cosas mas importantes que hacer. Seriamente espeluznante.

De todos modos, básicamente no debería decir nada malo a ninguno de mis alumnos incluso si ellos están siendo unos pequeños bastardos, y debería conseguir algunos pasatiempos para hablar sobre ellos con McGonagall. Aparentemente yo intentando bajar a V y a toda la banda, trabajando como doble agente no es suficiente para ellos, él ahora me quiere para jugar badminton o algo igualmente estúpido. (N.T. el badminton es un deporte que se juega con raquetas como el tennis, pero la pelota que se ocupa es diferente)

"Estoy haciendo TODO esto por TI Severus, me AGRADECERAS al FINAL."

Si eso te hace callar e irte lejos te agradeceré ahora mismo. Este hombre tiene serios problemas. Como McGonagall, quien llegó chillándonos, así como Dumbledore estaba a punto de largarse y comenzar a gritar sobre favoritismo.

"Ellos me asaltaron verbalmente, pensé que la detención y el quitarles puntos seria el curso de acción mas sensato."

"Severus está, por UNA VEZ, en lo correcto Minerva. Las detenciones TENDRÁN lugar." ¿En lo correcto por primera vez? Yo siempre estoy malditamente en lo correcto. Ustedes dos deberían estar felices de que estoy demostrando un poco de madurez dándoles a ellos una detención, ¡y no cincuenta!

Ahora, necesito ir y averiguar que tipo de horribles e inimaginables cosas puedo hacer que Potter y Weasley hagan en la detención.

3


End file.
